In some graphics processing systems, depth data may be packed in a way that is independent of the number of samples, so that memory bandwidth is the same regardless of the number of samples, higher numbers of samples per pixel may be used without adversely affecting buffer cost. In some systems, the number of pixels per clock in a first level depth test may be increased by operating in the pixel domain, whereas other systems may operate at the sample level.